The Demon inside
by XxToshiro-music1220xX
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of 10th division discovers that people were right about him he was a demon.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Momo and Toshiro were in the woods playing a game but, all of a sudden a large stick big enough to crack an incent bystander's head open. The stick was heading straight towards Momo. Toshiro was fast enough to push Momo out of the way. Toshiro turned around to see three teenagers coming out of a bush with sticks similar to the one thrown at Momo. " What do you want", Toshiro yelled not wanting anything to do with them. "We were sent to get rid of you just last night you killed my father" one of the boys yelled. " I did not kill your father" Toshiro said angry being accused of thing he had nothing to do with. All of a sudden there was a scream Toshiro quickly turned around to see one of the boys grabbing Momo's arm and raise his stick high in the air and slammed it on her arm breaking it in half. Momo fell to the ground screaming and crying clutching her arm._

"_Momo", Toshrio yelled then on of the other boys pushed Toshiro to the ground and started to crush his arm under his body weight. They all started to stomp and kick Toshiro in his face and gut causing his to spit up blood. Toshiro just laid there in a fatal position thinking, "Why am I so weak, why can't I protect Momo, why can't I do anything." Toshiro grabbed one of the boy's legs throughing him in the process ripping is leg off the boy went flying slamming his head open for an instant kill. Momo looked tariffed at the dead boy and slowly looked at Toshiro. Toshiro fell to all fours and look as if he was transforming. Toshiro's eyes turned from and bright teal to bloody red, his hair started to grow down his back, his feet and hands started to grow claws, his teeth turned into fangs, and ice formed over his legs and arms, formed a long tail and a dragon head formed. There was a low growl and before anyone could see Toshiro had the second boy on the ground and had his arm in his claws he was now on his two feet. Toshiro started to twist the boy's arm and heard a break the boy screamed out in pain and Toshiro just smiled and tore the boys arm off and he started to scream even more than before if that was even possible. Toshiro used his foot and slammed it on his head causing brains and blood to spill out. Toshiro turned his attention toward the boy that was standing over Momo. The boy was wide eye and started to run. Toshiro got down on all fours and took off running in no time Toshiro slammed the boy into the nearest tree and said" Your going to wish that you never broke Momo's arm" Toshiro growled under his breath. Toshiro formed his hand into a fist and punched the by straight through his head. Toshiro brutally withdrew his hand from the boy's corpse dropping his on the ground. Toshiro just stood there breathing extremely hard. _

" _Toshiro", Momo said afraid to see his bloody red eyes, Toshiro slowly turned around momo saw that his eyes were no longer red but was now his ordinary teal eyes crying."Momo"' Toshiro said starting to cry harder and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and dropped in the recently dead boys blood. "Toshiro" Momo yelled running over to the now unconscious white haired boy. Toshiro was breathing heavily as the ice disappeared and his hand and feet returned too normal. Momo could see that he was not doing well and had a very high fever. "Toshiro" Momo yelled _


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day Toshiro Hitsugaya hasn't remembered a thing and now the captain of squad 10 of the 13 court guard squad till today.

" Matsumoto" a yell that could be heard a mile away. Toshiro was grabbing paper by paper trying to finish because today was a special day." Matsumoto get off your lazy ass and get to work," Toshiro yelled as he was on his last few sheets of paper.

" Shiro-chan hurry up," Momo said running into the office" I'm hurrying" Toshiro said as he grabbed the last sheet of paper.

" Captain what's so important about today" Matsumoto asked as she gulped down on her fifth bottle of sake." Just get to work" he responded

" Ok finished" Toshiro grabbed Hyourinmaru strapped him to his back and ran out of the office." Did you get granny her birthday present " Momo asked still running." I'll make it when we get to her house" Toshiro said now slowing down. They were now in front of the West Gate. " Jindambo open up the gate" Toshiro yelled. " What's the password little captain" a voice said which belonged to Jindambo.

" Open the gate" Toshiro said getting angrier.

"Ok, Ok" Jindambo said then the gate slowly opened. Momo and Toshiro hurried through so he wouldn't have to hold up the heavy door for to long. They walked and Jindambo yelled," Tell granny that I say happy Birthday"

" Ok" Momo yelled

They walked for a few minutes with stares from others because it isn't common for soul reapers to wander around in the Roukon district. Or it's just Toshiro's white hair and teal eyes. They were now standing in front of their childhood home. Toshiro walked up to the door and knocked they heard someone call" come in" and they slowly open the door to see any elderly woman sitting down. " Granny" Momo yelled running up to give her grandmother a big hug. Toshiro stood there and let a small smile creep up his face. " Happy Birthday granny" Toshiro said receiving a small hug. " You two remembered" Granny said surprised. " For your birthday present we are going to stay all day and help around the house." Momo said happy to see their granny after all this time. " I'll be right back," Toshiro said exiting the house. Toshiro was having these nightmares for the past month.

_Toshiro running on all four straight toward a boy and slammed him into a tree trunk. The boy was crying his eyes out terrified and Toshiro leaned forward and whispered," This is what you get for breaking Momo's arm." Toshiro raised his hand over his head and crushed a hole through the persons head and his dead body dropped to the ground_

Toshiro came bake to reality and just pushed it to the bake of his head and focus on the task ahead make granny her birthday present. Toshiro unsheathed Hyourinmaru " _You ready" _Toshiro thought

"**I am always ready Hitsugaya.**" Hyourinmaru said

Toshiro sat down in a clearing and started to focus. Ice started to concentrate into one area and formed an ice sculpture that was a shape of a snowflake. The sculpture was the size is Toshiro's fist. Toshiro concentrated hard to crate very small details no one would hope to create by hand. Toshiro opened his eyes and slow picked up the sculpture and wrapped it into a cloth he brought along just incase he needed it. Toshiro look around just noticing the clearing he was in was very familiar. Toshiro could not put his finger on it but he has been here before. Toshiro just walked off he glanced back before leaving the clearing.

"_That place looked extremely familiar" _Toshiro said

"**Something happened to use when we entered that clearing, it seem that your spiritual pressure fluctuated once we entered" **Hyourinmaru said. Toshiro was silent and finally said" We can go back later today but right now lets focus on Granny's birthday


End file.
